Keyblade Academy
by GraveSlayerDX
Summary: A young teen has been invited to join a Keyblade Academy, eventually he finds himself in all kinds of dangerous will him and his friends be able to fend the oncoming catastrophe or will they perish.


Chapter 1

A somewhat skinny male teen was standing in front of a large stairway leading to a gigantic tower, he appeared to have blonde scruffy hair with white highlights streaking vertically downwards. He wore a patterned vest resembling a huge Z, with an unzipped navy blue gillet around the outside and baggy grey slacks. A cheerful smirk stretched halfway across his face in a kind of snarky fashion, he turned his head to his right to continue reading the sign of the building, it read: "Keyblade Academy" he stared back up to the building, he took a clean breathe of air and began to stroll up the stairway. As he travelled up he spotted multiple other teens with strange weapons attached to their backs, the teen watched in amazement and started to jog faster and faster until he reached the peak. At the top he found a crowd of people confused and distraught, curious about the confusion he ran up to them and spoke up.

"What's going on here?" The curious teen questioned to a clearly older female, she appeared have long, tidy and crimson hair, dark jeans and grey jacket with fingerless gloves.

"None of us can find the entrance to this place." She replied while stratching her head, the boy started to walk around the crowd and examining the people unlike the people he saw walking down the stairs these teens didn't have weapons and seemed to be more nervous, the boy ran to the front of the building to have a look at the problem surprisingly to him the front lacked an entrance like the girl said. At that moment a projection of an old man in a white room lit up onto the wall, it looked to be a presentation, formal no less.

"Greetings to all of you who have arrived for this initiation, as you can clearly see there are no visible entrances around this area, unlike some other schools we test the students before hand." He announced robotic like, this started the crowd of people to whisper amongst themselves "In order to enter this academy you must locate the entrance to the building, we will dispatched one clue to find it..." The crowd fell silent paying close attention to the mystery man, he slowly opened his mouth inhaling a small portion of air. The atmoshpere was tense with light breathing and heavy concentration waiting for the clue to appear, the man finally spoke "NOW!" Suddenly the projection darkened and words appeared into a riddle, the sentence read:

I am all around though I always move,

My gracious touch seems to sooth.

Lead to green, brown and alive,

If you figure it out... high five.

The crowd of people started to examine the area thoroughly around the school and into the town, the teen pondered to himself stroking his chin soothingly in a moment of patience. He started to wander around observing the land, out of the corner of his eye he saw the female he talked to early with her hands in her pockets casually strolling towards him.

"Hey, you catch that clue?" She questioned in a bored manner while looking towards the wall, the boy nodded in response and looked to where she was staring at. "You got any ideas?" she continued, the boy stratched his head in confusion and shrugged. In a short moment the girl's face grew more annoyed, "You know I think we should team up it would give us a better chance of finding the entrance." the boy hesitated and looked back to her.

"Yeah i think so too." He replied cheerfully with a grin on his face, "Where should we look first?" the girl looked up and thought to herself and hummed, she looked back to the male.

"We should follow what the clue says." The girl pondered while she stroked her chin, "All around... always moves... soothing touch." She started to scratch her head in a moment of extraordinary confusion, she started to search around the outer ring of the tower and gradually got faster and faster eventually started to speed around the building, examining every nook and cranie. As the male teen was watching her going insane he started to slowly walking backwards to investigate another part of the area, while he was searching the stairs for anything suspicious he noticed a man at the bottom of the stairway. He appeared to be in a wheelchair of some sort struggling to go up the huge staircase, so he the teen started to stroll down to him. The disabled man felt a tug at the back of his wheelchair and him being pushed up the stairway so he peeked around his shoulder to find a teen helping him up.

"Oh why thank you young man, I appreciate your help." He thanked him with a grin on his face, the teen had noticed the man had a somewhat healed, large scar across his damaged nose. He also wore a ripped greyish mantle of some sort covering his entire body and a slightly torn bandana wrapping his head, in curiousity the boy pointed towards his strange appearance but was immediately inturrupted by the middle aged handicapped gentleman. "Your probably wondering why I have all these scars, correct?" He predicted very accurately, in response the boy nodded his head. "Well then, you will find out soon enough." As he finished talking they reached the peak of the overly long stairway, "Well I should get back to work." He said as he started to roll the wheels of his wheelchair to go around the back of the building, the boy realised that there was no door around the reer or the girl would have noticed he stared towards his partner going crazy and dashed towards the disabled man, surprisingly there was no sign of this man anywhere the only thing he found was a note stuck on the wall it read:

"Here it comes!"

This message confused the boy before he had any time to think about it, a mild, soothing gust of wind brushed against his hair. This gave him an idea to solving the riddle, he immediately ran back to the girl grabbed her collar and started to shake her excitedly.

"I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR THE RIDDLE!" The girl snapped out of her state of exhaustion and listened to him carefully, the boy continued his sentence "Wind" this confused the girl "The answer for the first two lines is Wind, since it's around us but it's moving in different directions." He quickly finished, the girl stood up and thought about it shortly.

"Oh wow i never thought about that, before... but how could we use wind to help?" She whispered to herself, staring up to find a few of the town." The next line... green, brown and alive," She started to search around, until she noticed something on the side of the hill. It was a bold tree standing proudly over several confused teenagers, she instantaneously started to run down surprising the boy, she pushed her way through the crowd of people and crazily climbed up the branches of the tree into the leaves. The boy and the crowd watched from below waiting for anything to happen, immediately a large rumbling sound came from the building. The crowd noticed that an extra door really high up on the building had suddenly appeared, and slight dents appeared in the walls, voices raised from the crowd saying "C'mon!" "That's stupid!". They sprinted upwards to the building, suddenly the boy started to dash past everyone swiftly, the girl joined them leaping out of the huge tree and running atop the people's heads. When they got there the boy started to climb the wall quickly though slightly slipping he stayed strong, in a flash the girl started to jump up the wall in a sudden purple arua amazing the boy. She laughed victoriously as she entered the door her voice echoed into the hall, shortly after the boy jumped into the door as well seeing a dense seemingly endless hallway he sprinted forwards into the darkness eventually finding a door, he slowly opened the door to find the girl sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall and a man with a notepad and glasses standing to the side in an empty room.

"Ah your the second person to complete the trial, please take this." The man in glasses past him a small card, "This will be your ID for the Keyblade academy, please may I have your name?" He politely asked as he gestured for an answer. The boy stayed silent clearing his throat ensuring he wouldn't have to repeat himself, he slowly opened his mouth to breath then he spoke.

"Akira Hinata."


End file.
